


Don't you remember?

by heir_o_life



Category: Homestuck
Genre: If I miss something please let me know, Multi, Will add more tags when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir_o_life/pseuds/heir_o_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in the view point of Jane Crocker. A teenage girl who is just out of high school. Your life as a college student has gone alright so far. But lately you have been receiving nightmares of you old high school friends yelling at you for various reasons. You are starting to get very worried. Back at the diner where you work, a customer has specifically called for you services. When you go to greet him, who he turns out to be is shocking to you. His plans are even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fanfic. Ever. And I am really nervous/excited for feedback and how well this will go. Sorry if this isn't the best fanfic ever. (Probably is the worst) BUUT… I have no clue how long this will be. Depends on how lazy I am feeling.

You're name is Jane Crocker. You are fresh out of high school. High school was fun. Friends, family, you used to love it all. But then it all became too much. Friendship became confusing and a new subject. Family became distant and hard to understand. On top of that all, in those final of four years, they moved on while you didn't. Eventually you did, but you failed to realize how your actions impacted those dear to you until you lost them. 

All of that is in the past though and you don't want to dwell too long in it. But still, you miss it. Suddenly, a voice is calling your name. Is it one of them? Could it be them? Jane. It beckons. Jane! It says more firmly. 

You snap back to reality. Where are you? Why are you wearing an apron?

"JANE!" Oh it's Brittany, your coworker. "God Jane table 3 needs to have their order taken."

"Sorry I was deep in thought I'll get it right away."

As mentioned, you are out of high school and are currently going to University of Washington. Go huskies!! You fancy culinary arts and trying to get a degree on that matter. In the mean time, you work at a small, local diner for minimum wage. It's not much but it covers the bills for your tiny apartment four blocks from here. 

You approach the booth with the biggest smile you can possibly manage. "Hi welcome to Land of Crypts an Helium. My name is Jane and I'll be your waitress for today. What can I get you to drink today?" 

"Yea I'd like a root beer please." The customer ordered. 

"I'll get that for you right away." 

You go to retrieve the nice man his drink. 

"Are you ready to order?"

The man placed his order of his usual burger and fries. He's a regular customer here. Although you don't know his name. 

The rest of that day was pretty slow and soon it's the end of your shift. 

"Jane did you want to go grab some pizza with us?" A coworker named Molly asked. 

"Thank you but I can't. I have to study and catch up on some work for class." You politely decline.

"Aww okay." She replies leaving.

You grab your coat an head for the bus you normally take to ride back home. 

"GCat. Here kitty kitty." You call out to your furry white friend. 

He replies to you with a meow and walks in a circle around your ankle. You sigh. Of course he is meowing and actually paying attention to you. He's hungry and he won't let anyone, especially you, forget that. 

You whip out an open can of tuna that you gave half of to him yesterday. You put the rest of it on a plate and set it down on the ground in front of him. 

"Here you go. Dinner. You silly cat can't wait to be fed huh?" You gently stroke the cat's back as it purrs in agreement. His white fur falls as you pet him. He has always been a major shedder. 

As soon as he is finished, he takes off again. He's technically not your cat or anyone's cat, you Have no clue who he belongs to anyways. GCat has always been a stray to you since you moved in to your apartment. He is there when he wants to be, which most of the time is for food, and gone when he is done. 

You watch him leave then step back inside. You really should do your work for school but the kitchen is calling for you to make a delicious cake. You decide to make a cake now and study later. 

You get out all the essential ingredients. Eggs, milk, and a Betty Crocker© (no relation) box of cake mix. You follow the recipe step by step. Soon the smell of the cake cooking is filled throughout your house. 

You haven't baked in forever. Since, well, you had your 16th birthday that was a disaster. Practically no one showed up. Everyone except for her. The one who was always there for you. She was always so nice to you. She would do anything for you and you would do anything for her. Ro- 

The bell on your oven goes off. Time to check your cake! Cakes always make you happy. You make sure it is fully cooked and take it out to let it cool before you ice it. 

In the meantime, you go on Tumblr to occupy your time. On your dash, lots of pictures come up that are sometimes funny and other times deep and meaningful. You keep scrolling loading more and more posts. Picture after picture. Post after post. 

You barely notice any time pass but when you check it's one thirty the next morning. So much for studying. You close your laptop and decide to go upstairs and into bed. 

Sleep does you nothing. It's filled with nightmares of an exploding gold planet and all of your friends yelling at you for one reason or another. Reasons for betrayal and lying. Saying you broke promises or just left them feeling like shit so they will leave you just as you have them. 

You try crying out to you friends. "I'm sorry. I didn't do it! Please don't be upset. I never meant to hurt you. No don't leave. I don't want to be alone! STOP DON'T LEAVE ME!" You wake up with a start. You're heart is pounding and, what is this? Were you crying? Are these tears? You don't remember much but how awful you felt afterwards. 

As you roll over you realize you had over slept and will be late for your class. You quickly run a brush through your hair and grab something quick to eat as you run to catch the bus. Don't ask why but you never thought about buying a car. Too expensive you guess. Plus, you have no need for it. The bus takes you exactly where you need it too. 

You get to class right on time.Notmally, nothing good comes from this class. It's too confusing for you to comprehend. Somehow, though, today seems different. Not that it makes it any clearer, but, interesting. You are suddenly really involved and it's only calculus. 

The rest of the day goes pretty much the same. You have a strange amount of energy. Well, more then your already pretty high amount of energy. Today will be a good day. You have high hopes. 

Soon it is time to go home. For a little anyways. Work is in a couple of hours. You have enough time to take a nice, relaxing, hot shower. 

You are in the middle of a calming shower when your mind wanders off and you start to think about you dreams that you had the previous night. You remember how awful you felt. Guilty even. You're heart is racing once again and you begin to hyperventilate. You let the water run down your back to try to calm yourself down. So much for that high energy that you had. 

After you turn off the water, you wrap yourself in a towel. You wipe away the steam on your mirror and almost gasped. The woman staring back at you looks worn out, baggy eyes, droopy eyelids. But, she is mimicking your every move. You realize that this woman is you. You can hardly recognize yourself.

Before you stall for too long you go in your work attire and even put on some makeup. Want to impress the customers at work. You look back at the mirror to make sure the woman is gone. Once again, she is there. You are there. Boy, have you changed. 

You have some time to spare so you watch a little television. As usual, noting catches your interest. You flip through the channels and decide to stick with the Food Network©. 

After a little while you decide to turn off the t.v. Sorry Guy Fieri, work is calling. You head down to the bus stop. For once, you are on time. The bus comes and drops you off at work. 

"Crocker. You are actually on time today." The chef says from the kitchen. 

"I guess I felt like coming to work today." You reply back. 

"Well hurry up and go take orders."

There is a jingle and you look at the door. Just another customer. It's a family of a mother and a little boy and girl. Twins you think. 

They remind you a lot of you and an old friend. This one was always there for you. And possibly the closest, though you always felt close to everyone. Your childhood friend. Jake English. He was never truly your brother but you two had always seemed and acted like siblings. Until you both talked. Jake always had a British/Australian accent. Beautiful and fluent. While your voice is an annoying regular white, Washington, girl tone. Not very pretty at all. 

Your voices was the main difference between you too. Voice, and skin tone. He had beautiful dark, olive skin. Yours was a pasty white. You've always been the whitest. Never going to change, naturally anyways. But Jake was different from everyone. Courageous, daring, alway waiting for the next adventure, such a busy body, got to be on the move. Which is why he left his first home with his grandmother at the age of five and he moved to a remote island off of the coast of the Atlantic. You still kept on touch with him. You could never lose your brother. But like all things, good things never last. You lost all contact with him during that spew you had in high school. You miss him and would do anything to see him again. 

You truly miss him. Your gun-loving, adventure-seeking, always messing around, best friend that you used to have a strong friendship with. USED to. Emphasis on the used. 

The bell jingles again and you snap back to reality. This time, you fail to catch what this one looked like. 

Someone calls your attention away. "Excuse me ma'am. Could I possibly get some more napkins?"

You smile at the customer. "Of course you may." You retrieve the nice customer for napkins. "Here you go. Anything else I can get you?"

"No this is all. Thank you."

You walk away but turn to find your boss, Jenna call your name. 

"Crocker the man at table 7 is requesting you specifically."

You are slightly shocked at this. You haven't made many friends in college. Maybe it's an old school acquaintance. You better go see who it is. 

You approach the booth and try to get a better look at the customer. Unfortunately, his face is hidden behind a menu. You are certainly curious to see who he is.

By now you are sure he knows you are there. So why doesn't he acknowledge you?

You put on the biggest smile you can manage. "Hi!" He fails to look up from his menu. Even though you can't see him, something seems familiar. 

"Welcome to Land of Crypts and Helium. What can I get for you to drink today?" You press on, trying to get a better look at him. 

The customer finally speaks. "Shouldn't you know by heart what your brother's favorite drink is?" The voice has an accent that is strangely familiar. 

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken. I don't have a brother." You inform him. 

"Not by blood, no. But we are pretty close." The customer looks up at you with dark green eyes. His skin tone is a dark olive. You know him. That you are certain of. You can't place where you have seen him. 

He pushes up his glasses. "Hi Jane." Jake says with his goofy smile. 

The sudden realization hits you like a shit ton of bricks. Jake. Jake English is in your view. He's there, right in front of you. The one of many you held so dearly an then you lost him. That gun-twirling, goof ball that you used to talk to nearly everyday. He's there. 

You're brain is working a million miles a minute and you can barely manage to utter out his name. "Jake?" You are still unsure if this is a dream or not.


End file.
